James Bond
"]] James Bond is a fictional British spy, created by Ian Fleming in 1953, who has become the popular archetype of the debonair secret agent. He has been portrayed in numerous novels and movies, and his exploits have been spoofed by many, including the Muppets. References The Muppets *Roger Moore, then the current James Bond, made an appearance on The Muppet Show in episode 524, fighting off villainous spy Muppets disguised as cute bunny rabbits. *The same season, Shirley Bassey sang "Goldfinger," the title song from the Bond movie, in The Muppet Show episode 504; Link Hogthrob appeared in the number, clad as Auric Goldfinger. *Pierce Brosnan, the '90s James Bond, appeared in Muppets Tonight episode 204. In homage, when Clifford introduces Brosan, a James Bond gun barrel sequence was shown looking for him with the James Bond Theme playing. *Ernst Stavros Grouper, from Muppets Tonight episode 205, is a spoof of recurring Bond villain Ernst Stavro Blofeld. *Kermit also appeared as Agent Frog, a James Bond-type spy in Spy Muppets: License to Croak. Other Muppets in the game include Miss Piggy as Piggy Galore and Gonzo as Dr. Nose. *Kermit spoofed James Bond in the 1998` calendar Muppet Movie Parodies: Plump Fiction, in "Go Figure." *In a Twitter posting on January 26, 2012 as part of the Ask Kermit promotion for the United Kingdom premiere of The Muppets, Kermit said, "My Tux is by Nicky Napoleon of Emperor Penguin Formal Wear. Makes me look like Pond, James Pond."Twitter posting, January 26, 2012 *In Muppets Most Wanted, Constantine wears steel-capped teeth similar to the Bond villain Jaws (from The Spy Who Loved Me and Moonraker), using them to chomp his way out of a rope net that Animal had captured him in. *''Muppets Most Wanted'' also features Fozzie saying "Kermit, you were like James Bond back there," referring to Kermit's sneaking into the Tower of London. *Two UK posters were created for the release of Muppets Most Wanted, "Frogfall" and "The Pig is not Enough" Sesame Street *A Monsterpiece Theater sketch spoofs the James Bond franchise with a James Bond Muppet and Dr. No. *In the Sesame Street song "Put a Lid on It", Waiter Grover brings Mr. Johnson a milkshake, stirred not shaken. However, Mr. Johnson replies he asked for it "shaken not stirred!", a quote from many of the James Bond films. *In a Global Grover segment on Russia, Grover ends his film by saying "From Russia...with love," the title of the second James Bond film. *In a Episode 4173 of Sesame Street, Oscar the Grouch tries to hide from Abby Cadabby by wearing a disguise and claiming his name is "James Bond." *A segment of "Cookie's Crumby Pictures" stars Cookie Monster as the spy "Double-Stuffed 7" in the movie, The Spy Who Loved Cookies. The segment features a villain, Ladyfinger (spoofing Goldfinger), as well as spoofs of famous James Bond movie themes ("Goldfinger" and "Skyfall"). *In Elmo's World: Sky, Sky Channel viewers are asked to stay tuned for "The Sky Who Loved Me." * In Elmo's World: Doctors, the television announces that next up on the Doctor Channel is Dr. No (followed by Dr. Yes). *''Jalan Sesama'' parodied the titular character with Agen Rahasia 123. *In Sesamgade episode 35, the James Bond theme is used when Secret agent Elmo is sneaking around in his room. * In a 2017 Vanity Fair video, Bert utters "Bond. James Bond." Other *Baby Kermit appeared as a James Bond-type spy in issue #16 of the Muppet Babies Comics. *Baby Gonzo imagined himself as Double-O-Gonzo in a 1984 Muppet Babies episode, "The Case of the Missing Chicken." The episode also has Baby Piggy as "Octopiggy", a reference to the heroine from the recent 1983 film Octopussy. *The Muppet Babies episode "The Frog Who Knew Too Much" features a number of Bond references, including a sequence in which Baby Gonzo portrays Dr. Nose, a reference to Dr. No. *Baby Gonzo shoots a water pistol at the camera as James bond in "Nice to Have Gnome You." *The Dinosaurs episode "How to Pick Up Girls", Robbie Sinclair imagines himself as a James Bond figure, battling a dinosaur caricature of Goldfinger villain Odd Job. *In the Bear in the Big Blue House episode "Step By Step", Tutter struggles to decide how to introduce himself to Miss Maxwell and briefly considers "The name's mouse... Tutter the Mouse." Image:Babies_-_missing_chicken_-_james_bond.jpg|"The Case of the Missing Chicken." Image:Baby gonzo 007.jpg|"Nice to Have Gnome You" Image:Cliffordgunbarrel.jpg|''Muppets Tonight'' episode 204 Image:James-Pond-Go-Figure.jpg|From the Muppet Parodies 1998 Calendar Image:Crumby-Spy.png|"The Spy Who Loved Cookies" Image:CookiePoster-TheSpyWhoLovedCookies.jpg|"The Spy Who Loved Cookies" (Instagram ad) Image:Bondspoof.jpg|German poster Image:Bondspoof-bert.jpg|German postcard Image:German-T-Shirt-ErnieBond.jpg|German t-shirt Image:Postcard.jamesbond.jpg|French postcard Image:The_pig_is_not_enough.png|UK poster for Muppets Most Wanted Image:Frog_fall.png|UK poster for Muppets Most Wanted Muppet Mentions *In Jeffrey Deaver's 2011 James Bond novel, Carte Blanche, a technician says "Got Big Bird peeping now," while trying to find the villain, Severan Hydt. Connections *Rowan Atkinson played Nigel Small-Fawcett in Never Say Never Again (1983) *Shirley Bassey sang three Bond themes: the title tracks to Goldfinger (1964), Diamonds are Forever (1971) and Moonraker (1979) *Geoffrey Bayldon played Q in Casino Royale (1967) *Sean Bean played Alec Trevelyan in GoldenEye (1995) *Halle Berry played Jinx in Die Another Day (2002) *Honor Blackman played Pussy Galore in Goldfinger (1964) *John Bluthal played a casino doorman in Casino Royale (1967) *Pierce Brosnan played James Bond in GoldenEye (1995), Tomorrow Never Dies (1997), The World Is Not Enough (1999) and Die Another Day (2002) *Jason Carter voiced James Bond in the GoldenEye: Rogue Agent video game (2004) *John Cleese played R/Q in The World Is Not Enough (1999) and Die Another Day (2002) *Robbie Coltrane played Valentin Dimitrovich Zukovsky in GoldenEye (1995) and The World is Not Enough (1999) *Tim Condren was a stuntman on Goldfinger (1964), Thunderball (1965), You Only Live Twice (1967), The Spy Who Loved Me (1977) For Your Eyes Only (1981) and A View to a Kill (1985, also played a thug) *Rita Coolidge sang All Time High, the theme to Octopussy (1983) *Graham Crowden played the First Sea Lord in For Your Eyes Only (1981) *Alan Cumming played Boris Grishenko in GoldenEye (1995) *Jimmy Dean played Willard Whyte in Diamonds Are Forever (1971) *Alison Doody played Jenny Flex in A View to a Kill (1985) *Edward Fox played M in Never Say Never Again (1983) *Teri Hatcher played Paris Carver in Tomorrow Never Dies (1997) *David Healy played a Houston radar operator in You Only Live Twice (1967) and Vandenburg launch director in Diamonds Are Forever (1971) *Virginia Hey played Rubavitch in The Living Daylights (1987) *Geoffrey Holder played Baron Samedi in Live and Let Die (1973) *Stana Katic played Corinne Veneau in Quantum of Solace (2008) *Gladys Knight sang the title track to Licence to Kill (1989) *Patti LaBelle sang the end track, If You Ask Me To, from Licence to Kill (1989) *Joanna Lumley played the English girl in On Her Majesty's Secret Service (1969) *Patrick Malahide played Lachaise in The World Is Not Enough (1999) *Vincent Marzello played a USS Wayne crewman in The Spy Who Loved Me (1977) and Culpepper in Never Say Never Again (1983) *Roger Moore played James Bond in Live and Let Die (1973), The Man with the Golden Gun (1974), The Spy Who Loved Me (1977), Moonraker (1979), For Your Eyes Only (1981), Octopussy (1983) and A View to a Kill (1985) *Peter O'Toole played a piper in Casino Royale (1967) *Geoffrey Palmer played Admiral Reobuck in Tomorrow Never Dies (1997) *Jonathan Pryce played Elliot Carver in Tomorrow Never Dies (1997) *Diana Rigg played Tracy Di Vicenzo in On Her Majesty's Secret Service (1969) *Denise Richards played Dr. Christmas Jones in The World is Not Enough (1999) *Shane Rimmer played a Hawaii radar operator in You Only Live Twice (1967) and Tom in Diamonds Are Forever (1971) *Pat Roach played Lippe in Never Say Never Again (1983) *Telly Savalas played Ernst Stavro Blofeld in On Her Majesty's Secret Service (1969) *Peter Sellers played Evelyn Tremble in Casino Royale (1967) *Cyril Shaps played Dr. Bechmann in The Spy Who Loved Me (1977) *Nancy Sinatra sang the title track to You Only Live Twice (1967) *Colin Skeaping performed stunts on Live and Let Die (1973), The Spy Who Loved Me (1977), Octopussy (1983), and GoldenEye (1995) *Richard Vernon played Colonel Smithers in Goldfinger (1964) *Hervé Villechaize played Nick Nack in The Man with the Golden Gun (1974) *Christopher Walken played Max Zorin in A View to a Kill (1985) *Frederick Warder played 004 in The Living Daylights (1987) *John Wells played Denis Thatcher in For Your Eyes Only (1981) *Orson Welles played Le Chiffre in Casino Royale (1967) Sources External links * Official site __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Movie References Category:Mystery Category:Book Mentions